We're Here
by irl-alfed
Summary: Sequel to "Almost There". Karkat is finally sure he's ready to pail, and Gamzee helps his little matesprit get through his first time. NSFW.


Well.

Here goes.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are extremely nervous, because the last time this happened, you didn't get anywhere and all you did was embarrass yourself in front of him. He told you he didn't mind at all, but you sure did.

It's been a couple of perigrees since you last tried to pail with him, and you got so scared and nervous then that you broke down and started crying in the middle of the situation. He said he'd only do things with you if you were truly ready for it, after all, you were still young. The age of pailing maturity would come in just a few weeks' time, though, and you figured that you should probably try and get used to it now.

So over the last two perigrees you have tried to get up the nerve to talk to him about this again, and you even studied about it, which was awkward even with no one there to watch the husktop screen over your shoulder. Articles explained how it worked, what precautions to take, all the things you knew already, but they didn't exactly say what it would feel like.

But you did sort of… try things, with your hands, and fuck, it felt weird… In a good way. But you didn't tell anyone about it, not even Gamzee, and now since you have a slight idea of what it might be like, you need to talk to him.

So here you are, gripping onto the doorframe, leaning into his respiteblock, blushing and stuttering.

"G-Gamzee, I need t-to fucking talk to you," you manage to get out, willing your vascular pump to still and your breathing to slow.

He looks over at you from the makeshift human bed he made (he's been chatting with the humans lately) with his usual lidded purple eyes and wide smile.

"Yeah brother? What about?"

"Th-things…"

He pats a spot on the bed next to him and you walk stiffly, sitting down awkwardly. You cross your legs and refuse to make eye contact, playing with your fingers in your lap.

"What's eatin' ya, Karbro?" he asks, shifting to face you. You look to the side, furrowing your brows.

No! Don't be a coward now, just fucking ask him!

"I-I, I mean, th-the drones…. You, m-me, pails? F-Fuck...!"

Great, you can't even form a simple sentence!

He looks at you and raises an eyebrow, tilting his head down the slightest bit.

"Ya sayin' you wanna try an' motherfuckin' pail again, redbro?"

Silence.

More silence.

And then you look him straight in the eyes and nod.

"Karkat, you sure, motherfucker?"

Again, you just nod sheepishly, looking down at your hands. Gamzee crawls forward a bit, then sets you in his lap, staring up at you. Your hands are on his chest and his are on your back, and all you can do is stare straight back into his intense gaze.

You know he doesn't entirely think you want to; he probably thinks you just want to please him, but that isn't true. But you know to ease into it a bit more this time. So you decide that to prove to him that you are determined this time, you lean down and softly kiss him. You slide your hands over his shirt and on to the back of his neck, slowly deepening the kiss, and you wrap your legs around his back. He pulls you closer, running his tongue over your lips, and you freeze up a bit. You just furrow your brows and slide your arms around his neck, your elbows bent on his shoulders. You open your mouth and let his tongue in, and he runs the appendage roughly over your sharp little fangs and gums. You nip at his bottom lip, warning him not to move so fast into this situation. He slows things down just the tiniest bit, twirling his tongue over yours. Your claws find their way into his perfectly wild jet-black hair and bury themselves in the mess, tangling it even further.

Gamzee slowly pushes you down so he is on top of you and your head is laying only inches from the foot of the human bed. You feel him pull away, starting to trail small pecks and nibbles across your jawline. He takes a hand out from under you and uses it to push up your sweater. He pulls down the neck of the sweater and drags his tongue down yours, stopping at your collarbone to leave his marks.

He eases you out of your sweater and gets out of his own shirt, tossing them aside carelessly. His cold hands ghost over your bare chest and lightly trace over your dark red grubscars, causing you to blush and your breathing to pick up. He smiles down at you, leaning down to kiss your cheek before reaching a hand up to rub at the base of one of your horns. You let out a shaky breath, melting into the mattress below you, but tensing up at the same time. You start purring and blushing and you start to shift quite a bit when his other hand moves up to your untouched horn. He seems to tense up a bit and leans back, making you angry at the loss of contact.

"You alright bro?" he asks, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Of course I fucking am, did I fucking tell you to stop?" you ask, furrowing your brows. You have a feeling this is going to take a while with him worrying like this. He just smiles and leans back down, kissing you firmly and continuing his ministrations on your horns.

After a while of sloppy kissing and horn-abusing, he moves down to your torso again, roughly running his fingers over your grubscars and nipping at your reddish-gray skin. He slowly moves lower and lower down your abdomen, your heartbeat speeding up when he looks straight at you while licking at the spot just above the zipper on your gray jeans. Your eyes widen and you blush even darker than before, if that's even possible. He starts to nip at the silky skin there, flicking his tongue just under the fabric of your pants. He leans back a bit, placing his forefingers and thumbs on the button, and looks up at you with a look that says "Can I?"

"J-just fucking get it over with," you grumble out, furrowing your brows. He nods and unbuttons your jeans, slowly dragging the silver zipper down. You manage to wiggle out of the clothing, leaving nothing but your crab boxers on. He removes his spotted pajama pants as well, climbing back on top of you. He leans in to kiss you, running his tongue over yours immediately, but after about three seconds you feel the palm of his hand on your nook, slowly starting to massage you through your underwear. You tense up and clench your closed eyes even more, whimpering into Gamzee's mouth. Fuck, that feels good- better than the time you had done it to yourself- and you wiggle your hips a bit to try and get more of it. He smirks into the kiss and chuckles a bit.

"You motherfuckin' like that, bro?" he asks, getting a little bit rougher. You press your fists down onto the sheets and bite your bottom lip.

"F-Fuck you…" you breathe out, furrowing your brows.

"Nah brother, I think it's the reverse right now," he says, smirking. You shoot him a glare but he makes it dissipate completely when he moves his hand away and replaces it with his own hips, grinding for a second. You lean your head back and bend your arms over, failing to grab onto the tightly spread sheets.

A little time passes and soon you are both full-on making out and grinding on each other, and your mind is screaming at you to stop being so submissive, stop letting your walls down so easily. But you shove that voice to the back of your mind and let the pure pleasure take over the front.

Soon you feel your bulge starting to remove itself from its sheath- you may never get used to the odd feeling - and you freeze. He's never seen yours, but you've seen his when you caught him that couple of times, and to be honest… You're not very confident in your body. Any part of it.

He obviously feels it too, because he pulls his mouth away from yours, a small dribble of saliva running down his chin. He slowly moves down to pull your boxers off, and you turn away blushing- a thing that happens a lot, apparently.

He runs two fingers lightly over your nook and you let out a quiet moan, your thighs involuntarily spreading more. He plays around a bit, barely pressing his fingers into your entrance which drives you crazy, messing around with your seedflaps until your candy-red, slick bulge reveals itself. Gamzee places his forefinger on it and stares in curiosity as it wraps around his wrist, searching for more contact. You arch your back and make a needy noise in the back of your throat when he grabs your bulge and gives a small tug. He smirks at your reaction and does it again, this time earning a whimper and a light purr. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down, careful not to scrape you with his sharp claws. Now and again he'll press down on your nook when he gets to the base, and you'll moan like a fucking hoofbeast giving birth. This is so fucking embarrassing, but you can't seem to stop yourself from wanting more.

After a few more minutes of unfair teasing and you making too much noise for your liking, you have to get something more. You're quite warm, you're blushing like mad (even the tips of our ears are red at this point) and you don't know how in the fuck Gamzee is holding back this long.

"G-Gamzee…" you manage to squeak out, him still abusing your bulge and rubbing your horns.

"Hmmm?" He sounds happy.

"C-come fucking on…"

He looks at you, unsure, and raises one brow.

"Uuuh, bro, I know it's kinda late in the motherfuckin' game to quit, but, are you absolutely sure?"

You look at his worried expression, softening your gaze a bit.

"Y-yeah."

He nods and removes his own gray boxers, and his bulge is only barely peeking out of his nook, but with a few seconds of coaxing it comes out, wriggling to seek out attention. Gamzee lets out a long exhale, leans back over you, and grabs both of your hands, intertwining your fingers. You never knew he'd try and be so gentle with you; you'd always thought that his highblood instincts would cause him to be a tad more animalistic. He kisses you on the lips and looks into your deep red eyes before speaking.

"You ready bro? It might feel kinda weird," he says quietly, trying to use the softest, most calming tone he can manage.

"Just fucking do it already Gamzee, I said I'm fine," you say, trying to hide your nervousness behind a calm facade.

He looks at you one last time before allowing the tip of his dark purple bulge into your nook, and at first it just feels ticklish, but as he goes in further you can feel an uncomfortable pressure in your abdomen. You suck in a breath loudly and tighten your grip on his hands, curling into yourself slightly. He stops, obviously thinking he has hurt you, but you quietly tell him to move and soon he is all the way in. It feels like someone is just pressing on the walls of your nook, and you eventually get used to it.

"O-okay… I think… You can start… now…" you whisper, furrowing your brows. He nods and starts moving backwards slowly, thrusting back in quickly. This just causes that weird, uncomfortable pressure to return again, and you breathe heavily through your nostrils, willing yourself not to say anything. You know he will stop at any time if you say to, but you want this, and you want to experience this with him.

So he keeps moving, and with small words of encouragement, he starts moving faster. The whole thing starts feeling pretty damn good, especially when he hits a bundle of nerves deep inside of you, and you arch your back, moaning, you rip your hands from his and claw at his back, bringing your legs to rest on his hips. He changes his angle so that he hits that spot with every thrust, making you arch your back and moan his name repeatedly. This was much better than your self- experimentation; this was with the someone who you loved more than anything. Soon you are sweating and keening and you're sure you'll leave permanent scars on his back with how roughly your claws are scraping his smooth skin there. He reaches down and grabs your bulge, stroking in time with his thrusts, and before you know it there is bright red, sticky genetic material splattered on your chests and dark purple liquid trickling out of your nook. You both are panting heavily against each other's chests and staring into one another's eyes, minds reeling. Gamzee pulls out of you, and you feel uncomfortably empty for a minute while your muscles relax. He drags you over to the side of the bed with the pillows and lays you both down, wrapping his arms around your back and nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

You tangle his legs with yours, not caring about how sweaty and sticky you are. You lazily drape your arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"So… It looks like you up and enjoyed that, I mean it was your first time and all…" Gamzee says sheepishly, looking to the side, his blush visible through his smeared makeup. You roll your eyes and nuzzle into his chest.

"Yes, Gamzee, I did. Now I'd like to fucking sleep now," you mumble, closing your eyes.

"I love you Karkat."

You smile at the four simple words that he uses every day. Right now they seemed even more special.

"I love you too Gamzee."


End file.
